Mixing drums on truck mixers are supported in a drive mechanism, which is secured to a bearing bracket and, likewise, supported via rear drum bearings so that the drum can rotate. The drum has an angle of tilt such that the drive mechanism has to support the drum in vertical and horizontal directions. The bearing bracket, upon which the drive mechanism is fixed, is connected to the vehicle chassis of the truck mixer. During travel on uneven ground, it is possible that the vehicle chassis contorts and a discrepant angle appears between the drum and the bearing bracket, which is connected to the vehicle chassis. The discrepant angle has to be compensated for via a compensation device.
DE 20 2004 020 370 U1 discloses a compensating device to compensate for a discrepant angle of a mixing drum wherein, an elastic element is placed between a first component and a second component, through which the weight of the mixing drum can be supported in the bearing bracket. Even though the compensation device has for the support of the axial forces, an additional stop through which the weight of the drum can be transferred reliably, the torque produced by the drive to rotate the mixing drum is supported by a very small surface.
The problem on which this invention is based is to create a compensation device to compensate for an angular discrepancy of a mixing drum relative to a bearing bracket through which the weight of the drum and the torque of the drive can be reliably supported.